Exercise devices assist individuals to perform various exercises, for example, exercises directed at the development of the legs. The lunge is a leg-development exercise, which can be performed without or with the use of weights (for example, free weights such as dumbbells, kettlebells, and the like) held by the hands—for example, one in each hand—and supported by the arms. One's performance of the lunge by carrying weights in one's hands can be affected by an amount of the weight that one can support over the period of the exercise and a stress that can be placed on one's joints and surrounding connective tissue by supporting the weights. Some exercise devices or machines aid in the physical development or exercising of the legs and serve as alternatives to free weights. Many of these devices are stationary. Such non-portable exercise devices can be used to exercise one part or isolated muscle group of the legs.